Love and Unity
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: The best preparation for the league is sometimes...getting to know your own Pokemon better...much better. ZoroarkXTrainerXLucario, M/F/M oneshot


I've been working on this for at least two weeks, and I hope it shows. I hope I did a good job and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The huge green lights on the digital alarm clock read 3:00 A.M. That was later than Chelsea Isaacs to stay up late when planning out her future battles; late enough for any trainer really. Some trainers had ways of doing things. Some winged their battles without even giving a second thought as to what could happen, and others took the time to actually predict what could happen, research the Pokémon owned by the opponent but that tactic was only successful with the more well-known trainers, like the Gym Leaders.<p>

Chelsea was a girl of eighteen years old, with a body fitting for her age. Full breasts beneath her pink short-sleeve shirt she wore earlier that day, beautiful golden blonde hair going down the length of her back, a perfectly rounded bottom underneath the loose sweat pants she changed into for the comfort.

Three o'clock A.M… She just could not believe it. She spent several hours on this battle plan, the plan she set up for the Unova League which was a chart of the Elite Four and all the Pokémon they could potentially use. The whole night she spent jotting down which of the dozens of Pokémon she caught over the years, noting which ones she would give berries to hold that would heal or cure them of certain status effects, which Pokémon to switch out when her best Pokémon were unable to fight, which moves would guarantee her a victory…it was hell but she had to do it because the Unova League was only two days away.

Her eyes staring blankly down at the paper that was covered with graphite smears, eraser marks, indents from the pencil, the whole paper was a mess; it didn't help the eraser was wet from chewing on it, just to get some kind of idea. Chelsea's lips were wet, the corners of her mouth dribbling with drool. Obviously, she was tired; the fatigue, the bags under her soft green eyes, and even her shaking hands were a clear sign she was tired. But the obsessive trainer she was, she wouldn't give up.

So far the two Pokémon that topped the charts were her Lucario Holden, and her Zoroark Cole. Those two were her first Pokémon - they were both gifts from her parents when she was eleven; Holden she received from her mom when he was a Riolu, and Cole she received from her father when he was a cute little Zorua. She absolutely loved them more than anything in the world. They were like family to her, even more than her parents at times because they went on so many business trips, like they were right now. They were both top dogs at Silph Co., and they left for the Kanto Region for an important meeting at Silph's main HQ.

So when her parents were away, she used their bedroom. She slept in it, she did her homework she was assigned from her Pokémon training courses, she planned out her modes of attack for her battles, and even ate her lunch and dinner. Of course she cleaned up before they came home, but she still trashed it up out of spite for them. She loved her parents; she just wished they were around more often.

Chelsea rubbed her burning, watering eyes and dropped the pencil on the desk. The quiet room made it so tempting to fall asleep, just lay your head down and let it take you away… Her eyes drooped, her head slipping down from her hand. Sleep so close, so near…she just wanted to…

Her head almost hit the desk when she jarred herself awake, her red eyes wide open. The blonde looked around the bedroom and stood up. She swore she heard a crash somewhere in the large house. Their housekeeper Glenda went home for the night hours ago, so the only ones in the house were her and…Holden and Cole. Those two were always getting into fights, part of their male bone-headedness to prove one as superior over the other.

Chelsea groaned loudly and rubbed her aching head, trying to straighten out her disheveled hair. They were Pokémon so it wasn't like they would care what she looked like, like her boyfriend Zach would, but she felt some kind of commitment to stay her sharpest for her Pokémon. She had to be the best she could be around them; you know, show a good example to them. This was particularly true around the Lucario and the Zoroark. They were her first Pokémon after all, and she really liked them.

"Damn it, why do they have to get in trouble…_this_ late at night?" Chelsea said aloud to herself as she hurried out the bedroom and went through the house, looking for the two canines.

She felt weak from exhaustion, her legs barely able to carry her through the hallway. Those two knew better than to get into one of their stupid arguments this time of night. Even when her parents were home they would fight and end up breaking something, then her parents would get furious, yell at her, and deduct the cost of the broken item from her weekly allowance until it was paid off. And here goes possibly several more weeks without being paid – and Zach's birthday was coming up!

The faintest sounds of arguing, gruff voices could be heard at the end of the hall. Chelsea knew it was coming from those Pokémon, but she still could not help but wonder if her tired brain was playing tricks on her. At this point, she could not be sure. She looked down at the soft carpet and shook her head, forcing herself to look away from the floor. The carpet was undeniably soft under her bare feet; she wanted to lay down on the floor, and just sleep. She was so tired, her eyes burned in the soft fading moonlight flooding through the rounded window at the other end of the hall.

Chelsea stumbled into the last room on the right, leaning her head on the doorframe. Through her blurry vision she could make out the forms of Holden and Cole, arguing with that incomprehensible language of theirs. They obviously did not see her. Chelsea moved her hand across the wall closest to her, feeling for the light switch, flipping it on and filling the room with blinding light. The argument stopped at that instant and knowing they were caught, Holden and Cole's heads swiveled to meet her reddened drooping eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Chelsea yelled angrily, purely out of fatigue. She huffed heavily, glaring at the two of them.

"Z-Zor zoroark…" Cole responded softly, scratching his claws together and scrunching his shoulders.

"_M-Mistress…what are you d-doing up so late?_" Holden asked carefully with his gruff telepathic voice. The Lucario was the only one in their little group who was capable of speaking. Even if wasn't through basic vocalization Chelsea never minded; she was glad she could talk to at least one of her Pokémon. That way she could know what the others were saying and thinking.

Chelsea ran her hand through her messy hair and squinted at them through the bright light. "Planning for the battles with the Elite Four…what else…would I be doing?" she said, dragging herself into the room. In between them laid fragments of a broken vase, shattered to several large and unidentifiable pieces. Chelsea stared down at it, her hands clenching into loose fists. They said nothing, only took a few steps away from her, fearing she would blow up at any minute. Instead, she started to cry.

"Why do you two always fight?" the girl said weakly, trying to fight the tears flowing out of her strained eyes. "Why can't you just…be friends?"

Holden's face went red out of shame. He looked at his Zoroark companion, who he could tell was just as ashamed as he was. It was never their intention to make their trainer upset, and they knew this time they went a little too far. But the only problem was she didn't know the whole story, as to why they were fighting.

"_Mistress, we're…we're very, very sorry…_" Holden said, kneeling down beside her. Chelsea did not respond as she picked up a rather large piece of the broken, expensive-looking vase and examined it.

"Zach's birthday…is in a few days…" She said almost absentmindedly, her voice falling. "At this rate…I won't be able to…afford that Master Ball I wanted to buy him…"

Cole came down to her other side, the oversized fox putting his arm around her shoulder and blushing softly, nuzzling the side of her head. Chelsea smiled but she did not look at them. She loved both boys to death, but sometimes she just could not stand them. They were destructive at times, they were loud, overly competitive…just about everything a male had except for the stupidity, although she wondered about Cole at certain times; he was an unusual Pokémon, but that could be expected from a species of Pokémon like Zoroark.

"Zoro zor, zorzo ark zorark zoroark?" Cole asked, though Chelsea felt foolish because she couldn't understand a single thing the fox said to her.

"_He asked if there was anything we could do for you…_" Holden translated for him, touching her hand with his furry black paw.

Chelsea opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. Each time they fought she tried to come up with the reason these two fought so much. They grew up together with her so it wasn't anything regarding jealousy; she gave them both the same amount of attention possible, and never favored one over the other. It could be a simple rivalry. At this point that was the only conclusion she could draw. Most of her male Pokémon were rivals with one another, so why would it be any different with Holden and Cole?

"Boys…" Chelsea said softly, standing up and pulling away from them slowly. "Boys…I want you to please stop fighting. This is getting out of hand, and I want you two to…please make peace, and settle whatever issue is holding you back."

They looked at her, then to each other. The issue was big, and settling it was no easy task…

"_W-We will try…milady._" Holden said politely, bowing his head to her.

Chelsea shook her head and sighed heavily. "I love you guys to death…but sometimes you make things so difficult…" she said before departing.

Holden took a deep breath, relieved she didn't blow up, but received a shove to the shoulder from Cole that took him off guard

"[You ass! We almost made her cry!]" The Zoroark growled.

"[Excuse me, but who are you calling an ass!]" Holden retorted and shoved him back. "[You're the one who knocked the vase off the shelf!]"

"[And _you're_ the one who pushed me into the wall!]" Cole returned, advancing closer to the jackal and getting right in his face.

"[Your breath smells awful!]" Lucario responded coolly, narrowing his eyes. The two exchanged loud growls, their claws out and ready for another engagement.

"Will you two stop fighting in there!" Chelsea yelled from the bedroom, her voice hoarse and very annoyed. That was enough to silence and bring them apart.

The bipedal canines remained silent and turned away from each other, saying nothing like two long-time rivals. They weren't the best of friends, but they weren't really rivals either. Everyone in the team knew they were inseparable friends when they were young, but as they grew up that relationship started deteriorating; when they evolved, and when Chelsea started to grow up. As Chelsea got older and her body started to change from a young girl to that of a young woman, things got worse. They bonded less, said virtually nothing to each other outside of cooperative battles except for the occasional greeting. Now it was just fights.

"[Let's face it Holden, this fighting is pointless.]" Cole spoke up, still not looking back at him.

"[What could make you say that…]" Holden growled, though it was obvious at this point he knew exactly what the reason was. The fighting, the arguments, the exchange of hits and blows, it was all over one thing:

Chelsea.

"[Don't play dumb Holden, it doesn't suit a Pokémon like you]" Cole said, looking back at him out the corner of his naturally narrowed eyes. "[You know exactly what I mean]"

"[Yes I do, but I don't agree with you.]" The Lucario replied with a firm voice, crossing his arms. "[I love her, and nothing is going to stop that…]"

"[Yeah and like I don't?]" He said with slight annoyance. "[I love her as much as you do!"

"[I never said you didn't…]"

Cole growled and turned away, his large red mane swaying and ruffling. "[Besides, she's a human. A human would never be interested in a Pokémon…]"

Holden growled and closed his eyes. He took another breath, letting it out long and hard. Being around a girl who was as caring (when she wasn't getting set off by them) and attractive as Chelsea can have a lot of effect on a male, regardless of species. They were never sure if she was ever aware of their feelings, but the way things were going it was obvious they were still under wraps, as much as thought brought despondency to the two Pokémon, left with the thought that they would always remain…just partners to her. Both of them wanted to be more, but they didn't want to risk the relationship they had. If they made a move, and she rejected them, it could ruin everything…

"[I know, and it's wrong and all that bullshit…]" Holden cursed, lowering his head slightly. "[Even if it wasn't wrong she still has a boyfriend…]"

Cole growled, lifting his muzzle to point at the ceiling, crossing his own arms tightly. "[He doesn't love her as much as we do! No one ever could.]"

Holden shook his head, looking back at his companion. "[Do you think she could choose between the two of us?]"

Cole processed his question, and said nothing. He knew Chelsea better than he knew himself, and he knew she would never choose one over the other in anything. She gave them the same amount of love and affection, the same amount of attention and care. That's why he could not answer the question, even if he wanted to.

"[We need to make it up to her, someway…somehow…]"

"[And how do you suppose we do that?]" Holden said, looking all the way back at him. "[We've done so many things to hurt her I can't even count them anymore.]"

"[...We'll think of something…]" Cole said after several minutes of complete silence.

(Scene Break)

The last thing Chelsea remembered before she passed out in sleep was coming into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. Sure enough the next morning she woke up face-down in the thick blankets, the lights still on from the night before.

"Man…my head hurts…" Chelsea groaned to herself, stretching her arms and legs out and rolling on her back, sighing softly. She felt more refreshed but her body ached all over. Her eyes ached, her feet hurt, her neck felt awful. Hopefully a nice hot, refreshing shower could solve that problem…

She looked around the room as her blurry vision from last night recovered. The blinds were open, though she did not ever recall opening them. Across from the bed in the doorway to the master bathroom a little stack of fresh clothes sat there, waiting for her. She was confused. She didn't move anything at all…the only culprit could be either…Holden or Cole.

Chelsea stood up and stretched, shaking the daze off. She thought it was sweet, how her Pokémon cared about her. They knew she liked taking showers in the morning to refresh her. She looked through the pile, seeing that they picked out a light blue shirt for her, loose sweat pants not unlike the pair she wore now. You may be thinking why a girl like Chelsea, whose parents had higher-class careers, dressed like she did. The simple explanation was she liked to live comfortably, and these were comfortable for her.

"Oh, you guys are so sweet…" Chelsea said to herself, smiling as she went to the bottom of the pile, reaching a black bra and…her eyes widened and her face went red when she came to the black thong that matched it so perfectly. She went in the bathroom and set the clothes on the bathroom counter except the undergarment.

"H-How did they…?" she said, trailing off. The thong was lacy, one of her more skimpy pieces. She would wear something like this whenever she and Zach got a little "playful". The fact that Cole and Holden were able to find it – she had them hidden in a secret place in her closet so her parents wouldn't find them – made her so embarrassed and a little angry, but she just let it fly by for now. Pokémon or not, boys would be boys.

Chelsea closed the bathroom door and undressed, letting the shower run for a few seconds so the water could warm up. Once it was at the comfortable temperature she slid in and let the water douse her sore, fatigued body. The water was soothing, so soothing she leaned back against the wall and let it cascade down the front of her body, down over her perfectly rounded breasts. The water pattered her nipples and they went slightly hard under the warmth. Chelsea giggled at how her body reacted to the water and rubbed her left nipple carefully to make it soften back up, but all she received was a small jolt to her erogenous zone. She blushed harder. No, it was too early in the morning for that.

She lifted herself forward and reached for the body wash, squirting out a squirted amount onto her palm, using both hands to lather it up over her body. Her thoughts traveled from her boyfriend Zach, to her Pokémon rummaging through her private things, to Cole and Holden altogether. She had a lot of private things in the box they found the thong, and she could only imagine what they thought of her now. Perhaps they didn't know what it was they found; they were Pokémon after all.

Chelsea felt her body heating up as she rubbed the wash over her body but she ignored it as she thought back to the events earlier that morning. She couldn't understand why they fought so much. They were the best of friends when they were pups, but now they seemed to hate each other. It relieved her that they didn't mean to hurt her, but it did. It hurt her deeply that her two best friends would be fighting over an apparently unresolved issue; she needed to ask them once she got out of the shower what it was, and why they couldn't resolve it.

Grabbing the shampoo now she lathered it all along the length of her long hair, rubbing it in her scalp and rinsing it out, which took a few minutes.

"I give them equal attention…they can't be fighting for my affection, could they?" Chelsea said to herself, groaning softly as the warm water made her sensitive nipples harden again. She stopped herself from letting her thoughts wander too much, focusing on her Pokémon.

Fighting for affection…fighting for affection…that was a possibility. If it wasn't the usual affection she gives them, which she ruled out, could it be…a different kind of affection? Chelsea blushed, her body heating up again. She told herself over and over again that she couldn't feel that way about her Pokémon, no matter what her feelings told her.

It was so complicated. Chelsea wasn't sure what to do. She spent most of her time around Holden and Cole, even more than her boyfriend who she'd been with for at least a year. She loved Zach, but those two males…she wasn't sure what it was about them that made her feel this way. Maybe it was her strong desire to have someone who could love her, protect her, and be with her all the time. The boys were experts at protecting her and being with her by her side, and they loved her, she knew that…but could they in the way she wanted? She was at an age where she wanted strong attention from a boy. Arceus, everything was pointing to the Lucario and the Zoroark. Because of Holden's telepathy her Pokémon were no longer just companions she used to gain fame and glory, but they became her friends…her family.

Chelsea cleaned close to the base of her stomach, which she knew she shouldn't have done with her mind on the Pokémon. Her thoughts slipped to Holden and Cole; forbidden thoughts, naughty thoughts. She blushed and her nipples ached under the pitter-patter of the water. She bit her lip, her hand sliding down between her legs.

She remembered back to when she read a book on Pokémon breeding, out of sheer curiosity to learn more about Pokémon. She was surprised when she learned canine Pokémon had thick bulges of flesh called knots that could lock the male to the female trapping his seed inside her and ensuring pregnancy. It never crossed her mind before, but she began to wonder if Cole and Holden had knots. They were canines after all…

Chelsea found herself leaning against the wall again, her nipples tingling under the hot water. Alone in the shower, no one watching her. No one would find out. What was the harm? The heat in the stall grew and her breath trembled. A tingling radiated out from her pussy, rising, adamant, suppliant. She could take no more of the consistent images of their powerful, fur-covered canid bodies, and her body betrayed her. Her right hand slid down and went to work, her index finger rubbing her water-wet slit.

A soft moan escaped to the steamy air. A small gently flow of fluid began, mixing with the water before washing away down her leg. The tingling increased as it always did, but this time she felt dirty for giving in to the secret desire she had for her Pokémon. Her nipples aching unbearably, she gently pinched the left one, kneading the soft mound with her palm. She was rewarded with a wave of ecstasy that made her shiver, her finger sliding into her pussy lips and caressing her blood engorged clitoris with her soft palm. The only thing that boosted her building ecstasy and her dirtiness was imagining Holden and Cole's paws doing this to her.

Chelsea cried out softly and slid another finger into her dripping desire, her mind begging for the Lucario and the Zoroark to touch her, hold her, lick her, fuck her… She closed her eyes and spread herself open, folding her thumb in to rub her clit, increasing the pleasure flowing through her tenfold. Because of her position she couldn't get her fingers very deep and the cold tile wall wasn't soft like her comforter, but it would do for now. This wasn't going to last very long; the water would cool and she'd have to get out. She moved her fingers faster, the water splashing out over her sensitive pussy.

Lifting her pelvis to meet her finger thrusts, she pinched and pulled her nipples a little harder, her breath going ragged as her mind fluttered with the images of her two companions, and that was all she could think of. Small bursts of pleasure built inside, resolute, overwhelming, her fingers working her sensitive pussy with more enthusiasm in the ecstatic trance she put herself in. Her fingers cupped, she was able to catch some of her sweet juice and splash it back up on her clit. Wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her being as her body exploded into orgasm, coating her fingers with fluid.

Chelsea felt dirty despite the cleanness the shower gave her. Her fluids washed away down the drain with the water, the evidence taken care of for her. The pleasure sparked in her erogenous zones died down and she was returned to her previous state. In her mind she begged her companions' forgiveness for the dirty little act she committed, but the fact that they might never know about her true feelings made her all the more saddened.

Washing herself up one last time she turned the shower off, stepped out and dried herself off, then spent several minutes with a brush and blow-dryer to make her long hair nice and pretty. She glanced in the mirror and smiled at the cute young woman standing there naked, until she slid her bra on and clipped it in place, adjusting it to a comfortable position. She looked at the scanty undergarment, part of her wanting to go get a pair of panties, but she would feel rude if she did that. Sticking with it, she pulled the thong up her slender legs, blushing as the thin material slid through her butt cheeks. She pulled it all the way up, letting the underwear snap into place against her skin.

Chelsea stepped back and examined her body in the mirror. Zach, among a few other people who were mostly boys, told her she had the perfect body for one of those magazines. She could admit that she did, but that didn't mean she was going to do it, if ever. She didn't want a bunch of strange men gawking at or jerking off to the sight of her on a glazed piece of paper inside some smutty magazine; not just anyone could get a look at her, and so far Zach was the only one.

She sighed and finished getting dressed, before heading off downstairs, the strange smell of burnt meat filling her nostrils…

(Scene Break)

"[No no you idiot!]" Holden scolded Cole from the other side of the island. "[The recipe calls for _¼_ cup of minced bacon! Not ¾! How could you screw something like up!]"

"[I'm just a Pokémon! Not Julia Child!]" Cole said defensively, spinning the yolk-covered whisk around over his head.

"[Watch where you're waving that thing!]" The jackal growled, a thick piece of yolk hitting him under his eye. "[You're making an even bigger mess!]" He wiped it off on the apron he wore, his chest spike poking against the firm fabric.

Cole was wearing an apron too but his looked more bizarre on his larger, slimmer form. The hardest part was getting the apron string around that mane of his.

The Zoroark glared back at him and picked up the mincing knife, pointing it at him. "[Don't tell me how to cook! I'm surprised you can even read that human language they call letters and writing!]"

Holden growled as the fox turned away. He read through the book, then set the burner on to the right temperature with the pan on the largest burner. He watched the Zoroark mixing the eggs together, watching his rather clumsy style. Slipping up, spilling some of the yolk on the granite counter top…it was amazing they hadn't screwed everything up; he was surprised they hadn't burned the house down by now.

"[We're going to need a bath after this…]" He said, examining his arms and legs, and especially Zoroark's mane which was covered in all kinds of food crap.

Holden sighed and set his arms down on the counter, laying his head down on his arms. "[This is going so horribly…can this get any worse?]"

Zoroark sniffed the air and set the whisk and bowl down. "[Holden, did you check the level of the toaster?]"

He smelled it too and his insides went cold. "[N-No…]"

(Scene Break)

Chelsea came down the stairs, the burning smell stinging her nose. She heard two familiar voices arguing from the kitchen. Oh no, were they arguing again! She groaned and hurried to the kitchen, an annoyed frown on her face.

"Holden! Cole! What's going on…down…" she yelled, trailing off as she came into the kitchen and saw the mess.

Broken egg shells and food smears lined the floor and the counters, even the door of the stainless steel refrigerator. Dirty utensils lay on the island and even the floor, an unused flour mixer spinning on the floor. She was shocked, needless to say. Chelsea could not believe her eyes. She just stood there, he mouth hanging open. The two were arguing, but it wasn't to each other it seemed. They were arguing over a plate of food on the counter. They were even wearing aprons!

"[I told you to watch the toast!]" Cole said, his words coming out to repeated syllables of his name to Chelsea's ears.

"[Don't blame me! I was too busy making sure you didn't screw everything up!]" Holden growled, pawing at the smoking air above the plate.

"Wh-What's going on here?" Chelsea said loudly and dramatically, still unable to believe what she was seeing in the kitchen.

The sound of her voice made them freeze. She was there, she saw their mess, and they were busted; both of them knew it. They turned, slowly, in their aprons, and looked at Chelsea's horrified face.

"_M-Mistress…we didn't…expect you up…t-too soon_…" Holden said, his voice shaky and dry.

"Holden…Cole…what did you do?" she asked, looking up at them with disbelief.

Cole went to her, afraid she would pass out from shock and guided her down to the kitchen table, but not before wiping his paws on the apron. "[Please, don't be mad at us Chelsea, we…we wanted to make you breakfast…]"

"_Well, we at least _tried _to make you breakfast…_" Holden said, biting his lip as he picked up the plate with both paws and bringing it over to the table, setting it down in front of their trainer. After the initial shock of the mess subsided, Chelsea looked down at the plate in front of her.

"Y-You made me…b-breakfast?" she said softly, unable to believe this either. Holden nodded his head.

By looking at it you could simultaneously tell it was breakfast while not being able to discern what it was on first sight. There were three pieces of toast, all burnt with large amounts of butter on each. The omelet lying next to it was a deep yellow, caused by the cheese they put in the bowl of whisked eggs, bits of bacon taking up the majority of it, poking out of the egg and even falling out of it. Cole carefully set a fork down next to the plate along with a glass of fresh Miltank milk from the counter, and joined Holden, who took a few steps back to let her have room, and wait for her reaction. Chelsea looked back and forth from everything they set up for her, then to the two males, then back to the breakfast.

"_Mistress, we noticed how stressed out you were…about the Unova League, and over us fighting._" Holden spoke up apprehensively. "_And…we're very sorry for the childish fighting we've done so much. WE hoped you would…a-accept this token of our apology, and our love for you, M-Mistress, as it was rather hard to make…_"

Chelsea was in a new kind of shock, but not the bad kind; this was more like…a pleasant surprise, but she couldn't find the words to say. An apology for their behavior, a gift to help with her stressful prepping? She could not believe it, it was such a sudden act. All she could do was stand up from her chair and turn to her Pokémon. At first they thought she was going to leave out of disgust of the food, but they were wrong. Instead she hugged them both at once, her face pressing into their shoulders, the right side of her head covered by the Zoroark's black shoulder fur.

Cole and Holden her surprised, but more relieved than anything, knowing she didn't hate it; though because of the hug, with how close she was, they warmed up and blushed nervously, but the anxiety only escalated when they heard soft little sobs coming from her.

"[A-Are you…okay Chelsea?" Cole asked, his paw going around to her back. Holden did the same.

Chelsea held on to them crying softly as she nodded "I-I'm okay guys, I'm okay…It's just that…"

"_You don't like it do you Mistress?_" Holden asked softly and in an understanding tone, but that didn't mean his spirits weren't falling, and the same could definitely be said for Cole.

Chelsea looked at him and sniffed, shaking her head. "Don't be silly Holden, I-I love it." She hugged them again. "It's just that…this is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. You guys are so…s-so thoughtful of me. I love you two, so m-much…"

They both flushed and smiled, hugging her back, holding her close to their warm furry bodies, some of the food sticking to them coming off on her shirt. At this moment she felt so much closer to them. The feelings, her love for them, enflamed and became stronger. She held their warm bodies tighter, trying to stop herself from crying harder. How could she deny her love for them, when it was so obvious they loved her?

"We love you too Chelsea…" They both affirmed, holding their trainer. "_We'd do anything to make you happy…_"

She sniffled and rocked back and forth as she hugged them. "You're my closest friends…my f-family. I really appreciate this…" she pulled away from them, albeit reluctantly after a few minutes, and wiped her tears from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I can't let my breakfast get cold…"

"_If you don't like it, we'll understand._" The Lucario said, untying Cole's apron after taking off his own. The Zoroark wished he could put more input here but his poketalk prevented him. So many times he wished he was a telepath like Holden.

Chelsea picked up the fork and cut off a piece of the omelet. Now she saw just how much bacon they used; it was practically cascading into a little pile next to it. She hesitated, but took it in her mouth, and chewed slowly. The bacon taste was very strong, almost imperious over the taste of the egg. There were even large amounts of salt and pepper sprinkled all over the egg; until now she hadn't noticed it. It was hard not to wrinkle her face in front of the Pokémon, but somehow she managed to avoid doing it. It took more work to get her throat to adjust so she could down the first bite.

"Mm…it's so good…" she said with a forced smile, taking a quick drink of the milk to wash the taste out of her taste buds.

"[We're glad you like it]" Cole said with a smile, though both of them knew better.

Chelsea took a deep breath as she forked off another piece, looking back at the messy end of the kitchen. "You guys made a mess here. I'll expect you to clean it, but why don't you go clean yourselves first?"

They knew to expect that; they groaned softly, but nodded, bowing to her politely in parting and exited the kitchen, heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Chelsea knew these feelings were wrong; pleasuring herself as a result of them was bad enough, bringing new thoughts to her head, but after this…after their gesture that showed how much they cared for her, the love and concern they had for her…it made her sick to her stomach that she wasn't sure what to do; sick, not in a bad way, though it was frustrating her to no end. She couldn't deny it any longer; she was in love with both Cole _and _Holden. Not just one, but _two _of her Pokémon! Two of them at once! The thing that made her conjecture their cooperation was they knew they both loved her, and they were working together to win her love? But even if they could…have a relationship, she could only have one of them, and the last thing she wanted was to choose between her two best friends. She heard what people said, about these kinds of relationships with Pokémon. Some would say it was wrong to feel this way about the Pokémon you train, but was it totally wrong if they shared the feelings? Holden and Cole proved over and over again that they weren't just Pokémon, but they were like two more people to her.

She just wished it didn't conflict with what she had with Zach. She was madly in love with him when they first started going out like all teenagers, especially after she had her first time with him, but after a while (only recently to be exact) things felt like they were deteriorating in their relationship. The love she developed for the canine duo didn't help with that at all. Several times she wanted to break up with him, but she just didn't have the heart to do it. The last thing she honestly wanted to do was to hurt the first boy she ever fell in love with.

Chelsea didn't even know what the exact cause was of her diminishing feelings, though several factors were very obvious. For one her feelings for her Pokémon were a major contribution. She and Zach didn't get to see each other much because of the classes they took at the Pokémon Academy for Advanced Trainers, so their visiting time was limited to only conversations over the video phone in the living room. So basically things were getting pretty impersonal between them. Zach was trying to be the best boyfriend he could be, Chelsea knew that. That's what made it harder to break it off with him just because he wasn't really there for her on an emotional level; whenever something hurt her, Holden and Cole were the first ones by her side to comfort her, before she could even think about going to Zach for comfort. They were there for her on her brightest days and her darkest nights, comforting her long before Zach came into the picture.

Dropping a piece of dark toast on the plate, gagging at the horrible taste and taking a big drink of milk.

"Oh Cole…Holden…what am I going to do?" Chelsea said quietly to herself, resting her forehead on her hands, looking down at her breakfast. She wasn't sure what to do. Somehow she knew it was only going to get harder, the feelings more intense, and somewhere deep, deep inside, she felt something was going to develop, somehow… But first, she had to down this breakfast, even the charred toast...

(Scene Break)

"[So do you think she wore it?]"

"[I can't believe you picked that out for her. We might as well have just held up a big sign telling her we're crazy for her.]"

"[It's not my fault I found them]" Cole defended himself, water dripping down from the washcloth down his forearm. "[I didn't know she had or even liked things like that.]"

Holden's face went red under his blue fur; he could see it in the wide mirror over the quartz double sink of the first floor's large bathroom. He knew they shouldn't have been looking through her closet, but she was out of underwear. They were all supposed to be washed, and today was Glenda's day off. They violated her privacy, there was no denying it, but he still didn't know she was into those kind of things, even though they both knew she was sexually active; it was no secret between the two of them that Cole despised Zach for claiming what he believed was theirs.

"[Yeah, I didn't either.]" Holden said as he made a bowl-shape under the running water with his paws, splashing his face. "[But her sex life is none of our business...]" As much as both of them wished it was.

Cole's mane draped in the sink, he washed it clean of all the food stains and other small particles. "[Yeah, it's none of our business but she doesn't do a good job of keeping it a secret when that…]" he stopped for a second to take a deep breath, a growl rolling through the room. "[That Zach bastard comes over.]"

Holden dried his face with a towel, his words muffled by the soft material. "[Cole, don't say that about him. He's still…Chelsea's boyfriend.]"

Cole angrily threw the washcloth in the sink, pulling wet man out and returning it behind his back. "[I don't care Holden. I don't care. She belongs to us! She belongs to us!]"

Holden didn't want to support his anger by telling him he felt the same. He simply sighed and responded. "[We need to make up for that breakfast. I don't think that worked as well as we all think it did…]"

Zoroark's naturally narrowed eyes narrowed even more. He stared over at his Lucario companion until he looked to meet his eyes.

"[What? Do I have something on my face?]"

Cole's blue eyes flashed, his blood-red claws clacking on the sink. "[You won't agree with me, but I think it's time we come out and tell Chelsea how much we love her.]"

Holden's red eyes went wide, his mouth coming open.

"[Tell her? Are you mad? Do you know what could happen if we did that?]"

Cole shrugged and sighed. "[I know exactly what could happen, but have you ever thought that maybe she feels the same about us?]"

Holden looked away for a second or two to catch his breath. "[I know. You might be right…Cole, what do you propose we do if you think she is?]"

Cole turned to his Lucario companion and grabbed him by the shoulders, surprising him as he turned the jackal to face him. A serious look was on his face, his eyes narrowed until they were just barely closed. Holden felt his spine shiver under Cole's gaze.

"[Tonight…we show her how much we love her.]"

His jaw fell open and he was silent for several minutes, the Zoroark staring at him the entire time and awaiting a response. Holden wasn't sure how to answer. Yes, he loved Chelsea with all his heart and would do anything for her no matter what; and sure he did have suggestive dreams about his trainer every now and then like Cole did, but he never thought about actually acting on them, let alone with the Zoroark.

"[Holden, I know you want her as much as I do…" The Zoroark said in a serious voice.

Holden growled slight and gripped his thick forearms. "[Cole, I don't think she would be very interested in us…and besides, I don't think she would choose between the two of us.]"

Cole sighed. "[Maybe she doesn't have to choose. If she wants, she can have both of our love…]"

(Scene Break)

Cole and Holden spent an hour or two scrubbing the kitchen clean until it was spotless, even the parts that weren't touched by their cooking disaster. Even at about 6:00 at night the kitchen smelled like fresh lemon and orange cleaner. They spent the whole day doing things separated from each other; Chelsea upstairs doing her planning for the Unova League as usual, and constantly being haunted by the nagging of her mind telling her to break up with Zach, or stay together with him.

It wasn't very late but Chelsea felt as tired as she did the night before. The battle plan she made up didn't look any better either. Constant improvements left it covered with lead smears, pencil imprints, and eraser marks. Some of the words were mostly indefinable over all the marks she made. Chelsea couldn't believe she was going through this again.

"I can't get this right…Why can't I get this right?" she said in an angry tone, throwing the pencil down hard on the desk. "I should be done with this damn thing by now!" She did not want to spend another night on this again; the only thing that would make it worse was if she had to deal with another one of Cole and Holden's arguments, but she had a feeling things were better between them now.

She hated this tournament, it was proving to be too much in the end, even though she trained her Pokémon (mainly you-know-who) as well as herself for weeks to get her shot at the Elite Four, and even the Champion Alder. She thought she worked them too hard at times, but it didn't look like she worked them to even breaking a sweat. It was relaxing however to know her best friends weren't fighting anymore, but she still wanted to know what it was they fought about. She stared at the list and shook her head, scooting her chair back and standing up.

"I need to go lie down, in my own bed…" She said aloud to herself as she left her parent's bedroom, went down the long hallway, and came to her bedroom. The familiar sights comforted her greatly, and a relieved sigh escaped her. It was nice to be in her own room after so long. She went all the way to the other side of the room and collapsed on her bed, laying on the soft down comforter. She closed her eyes, just laying back and relaxing…relax…

"_Mistress?_"

Some relaxation, for Holden's telepathic voice going through her head. She lifted herself to her elbows to see him and Cole standing at the other side of the room, their stronger, canine-Pokémon bodies intimidating to the eye…

"Oh…h-hey guys…" Chelsea smiled, sitting up and stretching her arms. "I didn't hear you come in…"

Holden stepped forward and "cleared his throat". "_Mistress, we were wondering…we wanted to know if we could do something for you…_"

Chelsea looked at him and shook her head and waved a hand, dismissing it. "No no, it's okay guys. I really appreciated the breakfast you made me. You don't need to do anything else."

"[Chelsea, we wanted to give you a massage…]" Cole spoke up.

Chelsea looked at him, then to Holden. The Lucario translated: "_He said…we wanted to give you a massage. If it's okay Mistress…_"

Chelsea's eyes widened a little just at the mentioning of the word 'massage'. They wanted to give her a massage?

"You want to give me a massage?"

Holden nodded and crawled on the bed behind her, Cole standing directly in front of her. "_We would love to do this for our trainer…i-if it's okay…_"

Chelsea smiled back at him, then blushed and giggled softly. "Of course, I would love that. That's so sweet of you two…"

Holden nodded at the confirmation, then crawled on his knees behind her, his paws coming to rest on her shoulders. "_Just relax Mistress…_"

Chelsea looked back at him. "Holden, please call me Chelsea…"

Holden blushed softly and smiled nervously. He knew for a long time Chelsea wanted him to just call her 'Chelsea', but he wasn't sure if he could. He had too much respect for her, too much to just call her by her first name…

Chelsea relaxed her shoulders as Holden said. And so he began, pressing his paws into her slacked shoulders. Chelsea sighed, the press bringing an instant relief to her aching body. Holden could have done better had it not been for her shirt, but he wasn't about to ask her to take off her shirt this early.

Cole got down on his knees in front of her, trying not to look at that special area no matter how hard it was. He swallowed and touched her legs with the tips of his claws. Chelsea met his eyes, shining as if he was asking her, "Can I?" She nodded and he started to rub up and down her legs.

Chelsea instantly felt better, their paws taking away large amounts of tension she wasn't even sure she had. She felt closer to them even though it was just a simple massage, it meant more because it was coming from them. Either way, she felt strong relief from her stress.

Holden's tongue flicked across his muzzle without even realizing it as he adjusted his position, the soft mattress shifting under him. His aim was to make her feel good, but it seemed to have some kind of mirror effect right back at him; his massaging of her made him feel better too, some relief washing over his muscles. He looked past her shoulder at the Zoroark; he nodded, knowing exactly what he was nodding about. His paws slid up slowly to her lower thigh, while the jackal's glided down the small of her back. Chelsea opened her eyes and looked back and forth between them. Their paw positions changed so quickly…

The Lucario felt the self-control, the discipline he built after years of training since he was a Riolu, dwindling away in a matter of seconds. He wasn't sure if Cole had the same kind of control, but he doubted it, being a Zoroark…such a naughty Pokémon they could be; they weren't known for their self-control. His left paw went up to feel the softness of her neck. He froze when she made a little noise, but when nothing else happened he couldn't stop himself from nuzzling the warm tender flesh.

Chelsea gasped, Holden's nose cold and wet on her sensitive neck. She barely noticed Cole take hold of the material of her pants. Holden's paw grasped her shoulders tight as his long soft tongue flicked out over the crook of her neck. Chelsea gasped again, looking back at the jackal-shaped Pokémon.

"Holden…h-hey…" she said softly, her legs pulling back on the bed, taking Cole with him. She finally noticed it, and she looked at him curiously, and suspiciously. What were they up to…? Could it be…?

"_Mistress, we want to tell you something…_" He said, his paws sliding to the front of her slender shoulders as if he was going to hug her, or grab her breasts. He was glad she wasn't turned towards him so she couldn't see what was going on below his waist. "_About our fighting…we've been…over the past few years, fighting…over…y-you…_"

Chelsea's breathing slowed when those words hit her ears. "W-What? Fighting…over me…?"

Cole nodded in response and stood up in-between her slightly spread legs, spreading then out with his body size. Chelsea's eyes went as wide as plates when she saw the deep red tip sticking out from between his legs. The sight was all she needed to tell her she was right all along; they did have the same feeling she had.

"Cole…H-Holden…" she said nervously as the Lucario licked her neck again. She did not expect this from them any time soon, that they would show these feelings, the emotions. She thought she would meet the mighty Arceus before something like that ever happened. "Do you guys…love me this much…?"

She would soon get her answer, but not in the way she expected. The dark fox held the sides of her face in his silky grey paws and stroked her cheeks with his blood-red index claws. Chelsea looked back into his blue eyes, her fingers reaching up to stroke his thick forearms. He leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Her eyes went wide as her Zoroark kissed her, his lips hot on her own; the first intimate kiss she ever shared with her Pokémon. Her breathing pitched at that moment, her heart beating harder against her ribcage. Cole held her upper arms as he got closer to her, his tongue sliding out from his muzzle and touching her lips. She knew he wanted access, and without a second thought her lips parted open.

Holden stroked her long blonde hair, his other paw sliding down her back then up the back of her shirt. Chelsea's spine shivered under the paw spreading itself out and up her spinal column, his claws rubbing each individual pedicle, tracing little circles around them. She breathed hard into Cole's mouth as the kiss slowly became more passionate, at least by the engagement of the Zoroark, his tongue flicking around and touching all he could reach. She held on to his forearms, her eyes unable to pull away from the extremely red and thick cock, pushing out slowly from his sheath. It was just like she read, in the book about Pokémon mating: deep red in color, sharpened to a prominent point at the thick head, and so far she could not see the knot yet, if he had one that is. Arceus, not much was out and already he was pretty thick. She wondered if Holden…

The Lucario's fingers touched the back of her bra. He could feel the hooks beneath the material, his paw shaking nervously. Cole lightly touched Chelsea's tongue with his own long soft one, and the young woman moaned softly, lifting her tongue up to touch his. Even though this was all happening so fast, she felt…she felt…she wasn't sure how to describe this at all. All she knew at this moment was his tongue was warm and very moist, a light stale taste of musk lingering on his breath. Holden on the other hand…his self-control was ebbing away, faster when he grabbed the lining of her shirt and pulled it up. "_Mistress…m-may I…?_"

Chelsea broke her never-ending kiss with Cole, gasping for breath as she looked back at her other Pokémon. She took a few deep breaths, and then she saw his deep red erection. Just like Cole's, shaped like a dog's and coming to a point, maybe not as big but still pretty large. Only time would tell if he had a knot…the very thought made her stomach tighten. She looked back up at him and nodded softly, her breathing hard. Holden bit his lower lip and pulled her shirt over her head with some assistance from her, discarding it. Her skin was soft and lightly toned. Her black bra was a sharp contrast from her skin tone. He kissed her neck tentatively, treating her like the goddess she was to them with his kisses, like he was afraid the skin would bruise.

When Cole pulled on her pants, Chelsea could not help but blush and lift herself up so he could pull them down her slender legs. He was surprised to see she did in fact wear the thong he picked out for her. It looked wonderful, hugging her hips nicely, and even doing a somewhat good job of keeping her most intimate parts hidden from his eyes.

"_Mistress…would you…would you allow us to…mate you?_" The Aura Pokémon asked delicately, his gruff voice a soft whisper in her ear.

This had all taken her by surprise; the kiss, the sight of their hard caninehoods, the request to mate her…she wondered if she should have seen it coming, but unlike most of the boys over the years, including Zach, they only wanted to get into her pants when they first met her. Cole and Holden were different; they actually loved her deeply, and she did them. "Holden…I…" she said, then paused for a minute. She had to think it over. What would the consequences be? What would happen if her parent's found out? If they tried to have sex, would there be any complications? Their bodies weren't exactly compatible… But..they all loved each other, so was it really wrong? After a few more minutes, she finally spoke up. "Yes…yes, I-I will…I will mate with you guys…"

With her permission granted, Holden hugged her tightly from behind, mindful of his chest spike. "_T-Thank you Mistress…we will…we will make you happy…_" Then, he moved her further up onto the bed and laid her down. Cole, still holding her legs, bent them up so he could see her covered up snatch. Holden unhooked her bra and moved the straps down from her shoulders, the girl's face flushing hard when Cole stared at her breasts. He never saw a human female's breasts before, so he wanted to relish his first sight. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Holden's member close to her face. She blushed hard and turned her head to examine it more closely, and Holden became anxious, apprehensive, as she took in its rigid and smooth canine features. Her hand reached out automatically and snaked around his thick length.

"_M-Mistress…_" The Lucario groaned as her fingers loosened and traced along the hot skin, moving her fingers over it around the tip. Chelsea felt naughty, but she already wondered how he would taste.

Cole wrapped the thin material of her thong strap around his claws and pulled it slowly down her legs. Chelsea noticed this after a few moments and only saw him slide it off, leaving her naked before them. Chelsea blushed harder than ever. She didn't know what the Pokémon would do or what they were even capable of, so she just waited anxiously. She looked up at Holden before holding his cock in a slight grasp and leaned in to take an experimental lick of the pointed tip. He had a soft musky taste, not like anything she ever tasted before; it was even a little sweaty too.

The lick got her a soft moan from her Pokémon, along with a deep pant. While licking him she watched Cole drop to his stomach in between her legs. He extended his neck and sniffed her sweet human folds, a light sheen of dampness lining them. He sniffed a few more times, before flicking his dog-like tongue out across them. Chelsea gasped in response. Cole's tongue circled her opening slowly, something encouraging him to tease her as much as he could; he only touched with the very tip of his tongue, the stimulation bringing up more of her sweet juice. Chelsea closed her eyes and took Holden's tip in her mouth and created a soft force of suction. The Lucario stroked his trainer's hair, his tongue lolling out the front of her muzzle as a deep murr radiated from his throat.

Cole got closer to her but still did not apply a lot of pressure to her pussy lips, the fur of his arms and mane rubbing on her legs. His touch was barely noticeable, and it made her want more. She moaned softly and wriggled her hips, trying to direct him to the places she needed it most. He noticed this and purposefully avoided touching her clit, tracing her rim again and drawing out a needful whimper from her. He ran his tongue all around, flicking lightly on her clit and purring at the sweet scent and taste Chelsea's breathing went heavy, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she spread her legs further open for him. She managed to bring more of her Lucario's cock in her mouth and sucking him a little harder. Holden panted and moaned, his eyes clenched tightly as his paws held onto her head. It was still hard to believe this was all happening, but he felt happier than ever before, as did the other participants.

A sharp wave of pleasure went through her as Cole's tongue pressed hard on her swelled clit. He must have decided to stop teasing her and give her the attention she wanted so badly. She produced more natural lubricant for the Zoroark to lap up happily. His claws traced up her thigh as he quickly switched his mouth with his paw without her even noticing, sliding two claws into her with ease. Chelsea moaned and whimpered, causing vibrations on Holden's part and getting a loud cry from the Lucario, his hips rocking back and forth and thrusting his length in and out of her mouth. Cole's claws worked in her pussy, splashing juice all over her groin. She sucked harder and moaned over Holden, bobbing her head and taking a few more inches; at this point she had five of the seven inches in, the point touching the back of her mouth. Even the knot had swelled up, hot and thick in her hand. He did have a knot, and just looking at it and feeling it made her insides tighten. She felt Cole push on her, and something told her he wanted her to move back. She did so, and the fox climbed up on the bed with them.

She could not take her eyes off the Zoroark's body. He looked so intimidating with his dark slender form and narrowed eyes, but she knew he loved her, and would not hurt her. While pleasuring Holden as well as she could, licking up the pre that she coaxed up, using his pleasured sounds as a guide, her body shook with sexual tension as Cole plunged his claws deeper into her needy cunny. Her moans were muffled, groaning louder and louder as he brushed her engorged clit again; he was so good at this she was sure she would cum at any minute, but she tried her best not to lose it. She wanted to see what else he would do. After a few seconds Cole pulled his soaked paw away and grabbed her hips to pull her up, setting her legs over his broad shoulders. He held level to his mouth so he could lick her out again, pushing his long tongue inside her. She almost lost it, her breathing getting louder and high-pitched as her body punished her for not letting it onto the plateau of ultimate pleasure.

Her moans caused more vibrations on Holden, the jackal moaning and grunting louder as he pushed in up to knot, the orb touching her lips, his desire for his trainer strengthening as his orgasm got closer, thick cum dripping on her tongue. The salty tang made her gag slightly but she accepted it nonetheless. Each lick from the Zoroark made her almost cum but she prevailed somehow, at the price of her body attacking her with more pleasure than she could handle. She knew to expect his load soon, so she prepped herself for it. Sliding the last few inches up to the knot, the tip close to her throat, Chelsea stroked the sides and underneath the thick dog meat with her tongue, trailing it all over she could. The next few drops of seed went down her throat so she didn't get the opportunity to taste it, but feeling the hot seed flow down her throat was enough to make her shudder hard.

Cole's muzzle was soaked with her juice, and he wanted to make her cum. He popped his tongue from her entryway like a cork in a bottle, love juice dripping down his mouth. Chelsea looked at him with eyes that asked, "Why did you stop?" He didn't answer, knowing she was close, and he had other plans for her. Lifting her further up, he went due south and slid his tongue all the way down to her second opening and twirled his tongue around the rim. Chelsea gasped and lost her control, her cum shooting out on top of Cole's muzzle as an intense orgasm wracked her body. She sucked harder on Holden and made the jackal roar as his knot was squeezed. Loving the reaction he got from her he held her shaking pelvis to fix his angle before gliding his tongue inside her backdoor, wiggling it everywhere he could reach and spreading her a little. Wave after wave of new sensations shot through her body, intensifying her orgasm. She was lifted from the earth, her mind clouding for as long as her orgasm lasted, leaving Cole's mouth dripping wet. Her sweet scent filled the air and nearly made both males delirious, but it made Holden reach his point of completion, all of his control fracturing.

Chelsea groaned as hot dog seed spewed into her mouth. It was salty, thick, and very slippery; it flowed right down her throat without any action on her part. She shook, opening her eyes as she came back down to her room, pulling her mouth from around Holden. Cole pulled his tongue from her rear, resting his furry muzzle on her crotch.

"Cole…Holden…" Chelsea said softly, a soft glimmer of sweat on her chest.

"_Mistress…_" Holden whispered, his paw stroking her golden hair again. He tried to finish, but the teen stopped him.

"Holden, please…call me Chelsea…" she said with a smile and a sweet voice.

Cole set her down and rolled his trainer on her side. Chelsea looked at him nervously. She obviously wasn't a virgin but he was so big…as was the knot; it was bigger than Holden's. The said Lucario caressed her side, leaning down to kiss her cheek . Chelsea made a soft comforted sound as Cole got down in front of her, his fur barely touching her skin. She wondered what they were going to do; anything could happen. Would they take turns? She was blushing so hard, her cheeks close to being purely red. Her thoughts were answered when Holden laid down behind her, and something hot and wet touched her ass cheek.

"Guys…w-wait." Chelsea said, her hand on Cole's shoulder. He touched her back, but on her upper leg. She knew what they were going to do, and she was nervous; she never took it up there before, although she did try a few times, it just never worked out for her.

"_Mist…Ch-Chelsea…_" Holden said, her name feeling and sounding foreign coming out of his telepathic voice. "_Do you not want to do it this way?_"

"[We thought this would be the best way to…show our love for you.]"

She just kissed the side of his muzzle, and shook her head. "N-No…it's okay. You two…have been so sweet to me today. I…I owe you this."

They both nodded. Cole lifted her leg and set it over his fur hip, opening her up for him. Not only this but it made her tight rear-end accessible to the Pokémon behind her. Holden adjusted himself down, holding her hips as he moved his tip around until it touched the tight hole. Chelsea gasped, then louder still when Cole took his place. The Zoroark made a purr-like sound as he touched her hot lips, the thick sharpened end wiggling its way inside her. Chelsea gasped once more as his thick foxhood stretched her open.

"Oh Arceus…oh God…" Chelsea groaned at being penetrated by her Pokémon, all his body heat seeming to all come off from that organ. Cole panted as he rubbed his paw up and down her leg, sliding his other arm under and around her. Holden wasted no time in slowly pushing his wet tip on her tight ass. Chelsea gasped and groaned hard, a sharp shock of pleasure traveling through her system. Holden nuzzled her and took in the fruity smell of her hair. He didn't want to hurt her; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and possibly lose her trust. Cole held her close to his warm body as he began to move in and out of her hot cunt, rocking his hips upward, though he was really moving to the side.

Holden took a deep panting breath to calm himself, then made another slow move forward into her tight rear, spreading her open. Chelsea gritted her teeth to absorb the pain, forcing herself to relax as well. Her Zoroark was able to push in deeper up to the knot, his fur smacking her with a soft "whump" sound. Each thrust made her gasp and tighten her muscles involuntarily. Holden grunted and wrapped his furry arms around her waist, minding the spikes on his paws and chest. Chelsea felt trapped between her two Pokémon. Each breath she took made her hard nipples press on Coles' thick-furred chest and pleasure would wash over her being. The Illusory Fox Pokémon stroked her cheek with a single claw, leaving a single, soft kiss on her lips. She moaned and heated up as his thrusts went slow, long and drawn-out, staying inside her for several seconds before pulling out quickly and repeating the agonizingly amazing process.

Chelsea tightened her leg around Cole's hip, giving him more penetration room which he gladly and immediately accepted. She looked back at her Lucario, his open mouth and lust/love-filled red eyes making her bite her lower lip. Holden was behind in his work but took another breath and pushed forward in, stretching her sphincter far open. She huffed hard as he pumped steadily, his thrusts going intake with Cole's. Pressing herself against Cole's warm body she imitated Holden's panting, soft waves of pleasure and pain spreading all over her.

"C-Cole…Hoooolden…!" Chelsea whined out, arching herself back into her Lucario's pelvis. The cobalt canine nuzzled her, grunting as his knot pulsated, wanting in on the action. Cole's eyes narrowed sharply, his knot wanting it too. His crotch was soaked to the skin and juice splashed on his orb, boosting his natural, beastly mating drive. Holden found it harder to control himself and not go all out on his trainer. He kept it steady, though he wasn't slow; it wasn't on purpose, he wasn't even sure if he was doing it. Cole held her close, her face coming to press into the crook of his neck as he quickly changed his pace. Chelsea clenched her eyes and pulled her face away, grasping his shoulder hard as he began to move like a piston in a car engine.

The licking out she received earlier left her puffy and extra sensitive and it brought more pleasure with it. Holden's forehead pressed on the back of her head as he sped up himself, plunging deeper into her tight ass. Chelsea's spine shivered as another jolt of pain attacked, but she whimpered loudly as pleasure quickly replaced it. It honestly surprised her she could have gotten this adjusted to them this quickly, but it relieved her it didn't really hurt anymore.

She squeaked in sharp surprise as Cole's knot banged her opening, rubbing on her clit and spewing more cum onto the orb and lubricating it further. The pleasure climbed the mountain slowly, making its way all the way up her body. The Zoroark growled deeply and clenched his eyes shut, pushing his way in and out of her tight clenching cunny and trying to get as deep as he could. At this point he was considerably hammering her, his rhythm only going up. Chelsea threw her head back and screamed in maddening ecstasy as the Lucario did the same, pounding her tightening ass with no control behind his thrusts; his control shattered, and now he was only paying attention to what his instincts were telling him to do.

Cole's claws lightly dug into her skin as he held her in place for him and his companion to get in their trainer at the best angle they could both obtain without being at the other's expense. Chelsea hooked her leg tightly around his back, moaning and crying out into his thick fur as pleasure assailed her most sensitive areas, her skin prickling all over. Both Pokémon spurted thick pre splashing all over her insides and adding to the immense amounts of lubrication they sported, mainly taking its effect on the pounding her ass received, making his movement smoother and allowing him to move faster.

Chelsea gasped and groaned loudly as Holden's knot pushed on her ring muscle. She tried to put down the resistance her body put up, allowing Holden's attempts easier. Cole on the other hand, didn't need any. Even if he did, he was determined to tie without it. He growled and gave a sharp roar as he jack hammered her hard, banging her with as much force he could muster until his knot was able to slide in halfway. A rapid series of sharp moans escaped her as Holden did the same, panting and gasping out as he wiggled his knot in, shoving it inside her tight backdoor. She screamed out loud, squeezing Cole tighter and tighter in an unbearably hot and wet hold.

That did it. Cole could not control himself any longer and build energy in his hips before he thrust hard, his knot popping inside her and locking in place. A loud cry tore itself from her throat as she stretched to hold the knot, and she only spread further out when Holden completed his mission and finally got his knot inside her. Chelsea's mind went foggy and for a brief second she thought she was going to pass out from the large dog cocks inside her orifices. Both holes contracted around them tightly, squeezing and milking them without mercy. It sent them over the edge, and at the exact same time they came inside her, their hot thick seed flowing into her.

A long moan escaped into the air as her body temperature boosted sharply, her body conforming to their sizes as her insides got a dousing of hot cum, sharp waves washing her like the tide of the ocean and making her spine shiver. Connected to both of them at the hips, she was completely sandwiched in between their strong bodies, her front side hot and sweaty from the Zoroark's thick fur. She held onto him and nuzzled his furry neck without even thinking about it; it just felt automatic, like it was something she had to do, something she was obligated to do.

"_Ch…Chelsea?_" Holden asked softly with a loud groan, his knot throbbing inside her as he pumped her full.

She did not respond; she could only lay there in between them and catch her breath, her heart beating hard. She gave them both a soft, exhausted smile, relaxing in their warm, furry, and comforting hold.

After a few minutes, she was finally able to say, "I love…you g-guys…" And that was all she was able to say before her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep.

Holden blushed and smiled softly. "[You think we tired her out?]"

Cole smiled at him and chuckled softly, licking his muzzle and narrowing his eyes. "[I don't think you need to ask. She's sleeping isn't she?]"

Holden growled softly, but let it pass. "[How do you think…she'll feel tomorrow?]"

Cole shrugged slightly and stroked her soft cheek, giving her a soft kiss. "[I don't know, that's up to her, but I think she'll love us even more.]"

The Lucario let go of her and held out his paw. "[So…do you want to be friends again?]"

He looked at his paw for a few moments before he smirked, and shook his paw. "[Yes, we're friends again, old buddy. We'll have to take care of her again tomorrow.]"

"[Want to make her breakfast again?]"

"[Cole, don't even think about that again]"

They both laughed.

* * *

><p>Wow, this was pretty damn long. This is only one of several independent one-shots I'll be writing, so be sure to look out for more!<p>

Remember, read, clean your keyboards, then review!


End file.
